On the Sweet Innocence of Young Love
by Hota
Summary: Guang-Hong shared when he found a song he thought Leo would like. In turn Leo sent back punny jokes that he ended up having to explain, usually because Guang-Hong didn't get the vernacular. Or so he claimed. Leo was always willing to explain it and it wasn't exactly a lie; he did always understand better after an explanation. - ADULT THEMES


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/8841652

* * *

Their text messages were innocent enough in the beginning, idle yet rushed conversations in the few scattered hours their schedules were free. After they both fell out of qualifying for the Grand Prix, their idle conversations turned to consoling, turned to prodding for more than just a 'How's your day?'

Guang-Hong shared when he found a song he thought Leo would like. In turn Leo sent back punny jokes that he ended up having to explain, usually because Guang-Hong didn't get the vernacular. Or so he claimed. Leo was always willing to explain it and it wasn't exactly a lie; he did always understand better after an explanation.

After a particularly rough day of nearly failing a test and flubbing all his jumps at practice, he drowned his depression in a pint of ice cream and curled up in bed an hour early.

He scrolled through his text thread with Leo and hugged his pillow to his chest. He was typing out a message before he fully thought through the consequences, and then it was sending, and he was going to die of mortification. He hadn't just sent _I miss you_ like a lovesick teenager. Oh gods. What was Leo going to think?

He shut his phone off and screamed into his pillow until he wallowed himself to sleep.

When he woke, he felt marginally better. At least until he remembered his text. With a groan, he turned his phone back on, checking his messages with one eye like it would halve the embarrassment.

 **Miss you too**

 **Did something happen**

 **Guang-Hong?**

 **Hey call if you need to okay?**

He groaned and banged his head into his pillow. He was an idiot, though he couldn't help but stare at the first response. Leo… missed him, too? Probably not in the same way.

 _And what way is_ that? he thought.

Did he... _like_ Leo? That... sounded kinda accurate.

Crap.

 _Sorry rough day better now_

 **You sure?**

He felt a flush in his cheeks as he chewed on his lower lip. Should he say something? How soon should he admit to _liking_ Leo like _that_? What if he didn't feel the same? What if it weirded him out and he stopped texting? He wasn't sure he wanted to risk it, but... what if Leo maybe felt the same way? Was that even possible?

 **Guang-Hong? You okay?**

 _I like you_

Guang-Hong buried his face in his pillow and held his breath, counting the almost painful thuds of his heartbeat as he waited for a response. Leo was going to hate him and never talk to him again and maybe he'd go eat ice cream for breakfa-. He jumped as the phone dinged, biting his lower lip as he peeked at the message.

 **I like you too ;)**

 _Really?_

 **Yeah you're kinda cute**

He flushed and sat up with a thrill of excitement, hugging his pillow between him and his phone as he stared at the last message.

 _Only kinda?_

 **Lol**

 **Maybe a lot, almost as cute as I am sexy**

 _You're so vain_

 **With clouds in my coffee**

 _What?_

 **It's a song and it's not vanity when it's true**

Guang-Hong laughed and did a quick search on whatever song Leo was referencing, wrinkling his nose with a snort. Never mentioning that song again.

 _Yes it is_

 **Hey if you're going to be my boyfriend you're going to have to accept my flaws ;p**

He curled into his pillow, burying his face in it until he could ignore how hot it was. No way was this happening. It was too good to be true.

 _Okay_

 **Good**

 **So you're OK now?**

 _Yes :)_

 _How was your day?_

 **Still failing quads, but it took a turn for the better now :)**

 _You'll nail it soon I have faith in you!_

 **:) Thanks**

 **I think I could nail it if you sent me a kiss for good luck**

Oh gods, Leo was going to embarrass him to death. He squeezed his pillow tighter as he thumbed through his emojis.

 **Yup now I'm invigorated! I have the best boyfriend in the world**

 _You're a dork_

 **Your dork ;)**

 _Go to bed_

 **Yeah I'm beat have a good day**

Guang-Hong spent the next weeks in a daze. His practices went smoother and while his grades didn't exactly skyrocket, they at least got a little better.

He flopped on his bed after his shower and waited to be able to text Leo, kicking his feet and hitting send as soon as he knew Leo's alarm would be going off.

 _Good morning!_

 **Evening ;) good day my rainbow?**

 _I regret ever telling you what my name means :[_

 **Lol don't say that**

 _:[ :[_

 **Are you pouting**

 _Yes_

 **Aww don't pout**

 **Though you are pretty cute when you pout**

He groaned and couldn't stop the laugh even as he tried to keep pouting. Stupid Leo.

He blinked as a picture came through, tapping on it and staring at the selfie of Leo, obviously just woken if the horrendous bedhead against the pillow was any indication, but he was smiling and holding up a peace sign.

Guang-Hong had it set as his phone background a moment later, debating on sending his own selfie in return. Well, why not? He shifted onto his back and bit his lower lip as he pouted, taking several quick shots. He picked out the best one and sent it.

 **Fuck**

He blinked and stared at the response. Was it a bad picture?

 **I take it back not cute at all**

 **When did you turn into a sexy minx**

Guang-Hong flushed and buried his face in his pillow with a groan.

 _I've always been sexy :p_

 **Lol oh yeah? Guess I have to call you my sexy rainbow now**

 _You really don't_

 **My sexy minx then?**

 _Fiiiiine_

 **Does that mean you'll send me more pics?**

 _...anything specific?_

Guang-Hong bit his lip, curling around his pillow and wondering if Leo would ask for something racy. If he did, should he send one? If he sent one, did that mean their relationship was moving to the next level? Was that even possible when they were thousands of miles apart?

He frowned at the phone when there wasn't a response. It was Saturday; Leo usually didn't get around and go to practice until he went to bed.

 _Leo?_

 **Yeah but I don't want to make you mad or uncomfortable**

Oh gods, he really did want to ask for something racy. Oh man, oh man...

 _Try me_

 **Show me what you're wearing?**

Okay, that wasn't too bad. He squirmed around onto his side, tugging the t-shirt he wore up enough to show a bit of his stomach, adjusting his sweats to bare some of his hip before taking and sending a picture.

 **Sexy little minx**

 _(#^.^#)_

 _What about you?_

A picture came through a minute later and Guang-Hong turned beet red at the shirtless Leo on his screen. The fact he could see a peek of pale blue underwear drew a soft squeak from him.

 _I guess your claim to sexiness is valid_

 **;)**

 **So you're in bed?**

 _Yeah wish you were here_

 **Yeah me too**

 **Are you coming back to train in the off season?**

 _Yes actually planning on leaving as soon as the semester ends_

 _I might take classes there instead too…_

He flushed and rolled onto his stomach to stare at his phone. He'd been thinking about it for a couple weeks now but he hadn't made any solid plans or mentioned it before now. He knew it would be a challenge, but he'd gotten better at English and wanted to be able to see Leo more than just a few weeks out of the year.

 **What? Really? So you'd be HERE for the year?**

 _Yes_

 **That's awesome!**

 **Are you sure it won't set you back?**

 _No_

 _But I want to try_

 _I hate not being able to see you_

 **I know so do I**

 **Just don't do anything you might regret**

 _:[ I'd never regret being able to spend time with you :[_

 _Besides I'm young I'm allowed to make decisions some would call stupid_

 **I don't deserve you**

 _Remind me to punch you for that when I see you_

 **Lol I might forget you throw a mean right hook**

 _;)_

 _Bedtime, have a good day_

* * *

 **Can you see anything on your end?**

 _Nope the live stream isn't coming through_

 _Augh I can't take it anymore I'll watch it tomorrow, night_

 **Night babe**

* * *

 _They got married?!_

 **What who**

 **THEY GOT MARRIED?!**

 _Phichit officiated!_

 **He's not retiring yet either**

 _Where did you hear that_

 **Kenjirou**

 _How does he know_

 **Apparently he has an in with some friends of Katsuki**

 _Lucky goose_

 **It's a duck babe**

 **Should we get them a present**

 _:[ thx_

 _Yeah Phichit is coordinating it_

 _[Imgs: Guang-Hong holding up various kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom items]_

 _Ugh there's no word if they're moving in together before he retires I might just get them a gift card_

 **Lol those dog salt and pepper shakers weren't a bad idea**

 **[Img: Leo holding a "Beginner's BDSM Kit" complete with blindfold, handcuffs, restraint straps, gag, and paddle]**

 **I think this is more practical though**

 __ !_

 _LEO!_

 _OMG!_

 _YOU CAN'T SEND THEM THAT!_

 **...too late ;)**

 _Omg..._

 _I can't believe you_

 **Lol OK OK I won't send it if you don't want me to…. but I did buy it so that means I'd give it to you ;)**

 **Sorry too much?**

 **Guang-Hong?**

 **I'm sorry please don't be mad at me I'll take it back and get something else**

 _Not mad…_

 **I'll still take it back**

 _Don't have to_

 **No I will sorry shouldn't have brought that up**

 _Are...you into that stuff?_

 **A little yeah but it's OK if you're not :) promise**

* * *

 _Did you send me a birthday present?_

 **YES DO NOT OPEN IT UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY**

 _….._

 **-.- you already opened it didn't you**

 _Opened what? :)_

 **Ugh you're such a brat did you open it or not**

 _Lol I tried to but my mom took it away_

 **I'm sending that woman flowers**

 _She likes hyacinths_

 **Noted**

* * *

 _YOU REALLY SENT HER FLOWERS?!_

 **Should I not have? :/**

 _You're too much_

 **Lol**

* * *

 _American candy! I've missed this! Thank you!_

 **There's something else in there**

 _What?_

 _Is...is this a key to your apartment?_

 **Yeah**

 **It's an open invitation, you don't have to move in or anything if you don't want to, but you can use it whenever you want**

 **Please say something it wasn't too much again was it?**

 _No it's great_

 _I'm in shock_

 _I'm happy thank you_

 **:)**

* * *

 _I'm leaving!_

 **I'm waiting! With a hug and a kiss**

 _(#^.^#)_

 _Ugh these layovers are brutal_

 **I know but at least you're almost here**

 _Can't wait to see you_

 **Me too**

 _Just landed! I never want to ride a plane again_

 **Lol are you retiring then?**

 _Never!_

 _Where are you?_

 **At your baggage claim hurry up minx**

Guang-Hong shoved his phone in his pocket, adjusted his duffel higher on his shoulder and tightened his grip on his roller, and walked faster, swerving around the slower travelers when he could. His heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest as he raced down to the baggage claim.

 _Baggage claim 7, baggage claim 7, bag-_

"Guang-Hong!"

He stopped and looked around, grinning as he spotted Leo waving from beside baggage claim 7. He broke into a run, losing his grip on his roller carry on a moment before he launched himself into Leo's arms.

Leo grunted at the force of impact, stumbling back a step with a laugh. His arms wrapped tight around Guang-Hong, pressing his cheek to the top of his head.

He dropped his duffel as he breathed in the scent of Leo's cologne and tightened his arms with a deep sigh, never wanting to let go. He yelped as his feet left the ground a moment later and laughed as Leo spun them around. "Leo! Put me down you're going to hurt yourself."

"Totally worth it." Leo laughed and set him back on his feet without loosening his grip.

Guang-Hong hummed and tipped his head back, feeling the heat in his face as he eyed Leo. "You said a hug and a kiss."

"I did... I'd rather our first kiss not be in the airport, buuut I could do this..." Leo grinned and kissed Guang-Hong's forehead, then his nose, and cheek, and ear, until Guang-Hong squirmed away with a laugh.

He didn't resist too much when Leo dragged him back in for another hug, this time from behind. He sank back against Leo and grasped the arms wrapped around him.

"How many bags?"

"Another three."

Leo laughed and nuzzled at his ear. "You bring your entire wardrobe?"

"And then some," he said with a grin.

" _Did you hammer a cow?"_

"Did I wh-" he started, before blinking and turning to stare at Leo as he realized he'd spoken in _Chinese._ He burst out laughing as what he'd said registered.

Leo flushed and cursed under his breath. "What did I say?" he asked with a grimace.

Guang-Hong snickered and wiped at the tears in his eyes. "You asked if I - hahahaha - if I ha-haha hammered a cow." He wrapped his arms around Leo's neck with a grin when he grumbled about stupid tonal languages. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one who does it."

"At least when you do it someone can still understand you."

"Well if you were asking if I got any sleep, I got a little." He smiled and turned as the buzzer sounded and the conveyor started. He grabbed his bags as they came around; two dark pink with a darker pattern that matched his curtains back home, and one a standard navy blue he'd inherited from his parents.

They each grabbed two and he carried his duffel to follow Leo out to the parking area. "You got a new car?" he asked, running his fingers against the sleek black convertible.

"No, my sister is letting me use hers until mine gets out of the shop."

"What's wrong with yours?" he asked, handing over the bags one at a time for Leo to play Tetris with.

"The brakes have been acting up and I didn't want you in it until they were fixed."

Guang-Hong stared at Leo in shock that slowly turned to anger, refusing to let go of the next suitcase until he looked up in confusion. "Leo de la Iglesia, you were driving in a car that could have crashed?! Don't you dare put your life in risk like that!" He huffed when Leo's lips twitched, refusing to give in to embarrassment since he knew he had at least been understood.

"Okay. I'll be more careful, promise."

"Good... I said it wrong didn't I?"

"Close enough." Leo straightened as he got the bags shoved into place, the last two going in the backseat. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, my mom's been cooking all day and wants us to come by for an early dinner." He wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled Guang-Hong in for another hug. "You want to drop your things off at my place first?"

That sounded like the best idea, especially since he still wanted that kiss, but his stomach rumbled before he could say yes.

Leo laughed and pulled away. "Let's get you fed."

Guang-Hong pouted and climbed into the passenger seat to buckle up. "When can we go practice?"

Leo snorted and shot him a look before focusing on the road. "As soon as you don't look like you'll pass out if you sit more than ten minutes."

He stuck his tongue out and watched the scenery passing as they drove. He liked it here. The air was cleaner than back home, it didn't feel nearly as crowded, and... Leo was here. He inched his fingers over to where Leo's were resting near the gear shift, grinning as he threaded them together.

Dinner was amazing. He loved Leo's family, and his mom pulled him aside at one point to say she hoped Leo made him as happy as he'd made Leo. He'd worn a blush the rest of the visit, stuffing himself as much as he dared on the authentic Mexican food.

When he was full and warm and listing against Leo at the table, they finally took pity on him and told Leo to get him home and put to bed.

He didn't remember the ride to Leo's place, sure he'd passed out for most of it. All he knew was he woke up to Leo shaking him and guiding him out of the car. "I'm awake," he slurred.

"Uh huh." Leo adjusted his hold and half carried him up a flight of stairs and into the apartment where his bags were already waiting. He blinked at them with a pout, about to protest, but he was interrupted by a yawn.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty, off to bed."

Guang-Hong hummed and stumbled into the bedroom Leo led him to, collapsing to the bed and staring at the ceiling. He should undress, or at least get his shoes off - oh, Leo was already doing that. "Where you sleeping?"

"On the couch."

Guang-Hong whined and rolled over to reach for Leo. "Big enough for both us here." He smiled as Leo laughed and climbed over him, immediately curling into him with a purr and drifting off to sleep.

The sun on his face and a full bladder were what woke him what felt like years later. With a groan, he stumbled out of the bed and yelped as he stubbed his toe on something. Since when did he have his desk there? Oh. Right. Leo! He glanced at the bed and pouted when Leo wasn't still in it, snagging the note left behind on his pillow.

 **Sorry, had a promo shoot to finish up.**

 **Food in the fridge, please don't burn down my kitchen**

 **Back around 2**

 **XOXO**

Guang-Hong snorted and scurried to the bathroom. Have one little accident boiling water, and no one trusted you in the kitchen again. A glance at the clock showed it was noon, which meant he'd slept almost… sixteen hours? Oh man, how embarrassing was that? He didn't even get to kiss Leo! Well, he was awake now, he could fix that.

He rummaged through the kitchen, settling on some weird granola cereal so he didn't have to clean up too much. Then the shower called his name and he spent a good twenty minutes under the hot spray. It was _heavenly_ and the shampoo smelled so good he used it twice. No wonder he was getting addicted to Leo's smell.

He found the bag that had his socks and underwear and pulled some on, biting his lip as he eyed Leo's dresser. He inched towards it, finding a sweater and pulling it on with a flush. _Leo's_ sweater. He gripped the front of it and buried his face in it, rubbing his cheek against the soft material. It was two sizes too big and fell down over his wrists and hips and for some reason that made him absolutely _giddy._

With a quick step sequence, he poked around Leo's room, noting the pictures of him with his family, his medals and skating paraphernalia, various tokens and trinkets, the black chest tucked against the back wall of the closet. It looked like it needed a key and he chewed his lip as he poked through Leo's drawers. He found one hidden in the sock drawer, turning it between his fingers before deciding if Leo didn't want him opening it, he would have hidden it better. Besides, it wasn't like he was stealing anything. Just taking a peek.

He dropped down in front of it and glanced behind him, feeling a bit guilty for snooping, but curiosity skinned the cat. Or something.

The lock clicked open and he bit his lip as he pushed the lid up, quickly dropping it back down with a squeak. Oh gods... Leo hadn't been lying when he said he liked that stuff. His face burned as he carefully lifted the lid again. He wasn't even sure what he was looking at, just that it was a lot of black leather and silver metal and… glass. And rope. And... silk? He picked up a small glass piece that was flared on one end and swirled through with dark pink.

His face turned scarlet as he realised it was a _plug_. He might have gotten curious after that conversation and looked some things up, but some of what he'd found turned him away from venturing into looking again. Blood and knives? Noooo thanks. He'd use them as a theme any day, but he liked his blood to stay _inside_ his body.

He heard the door open, followed by Leo whistling as he came in, and quickly dropped the plug back in and slammed the chest shut, scrambling to drop the key back in the drawer. Oh man, oh man, he hoped Leo didn't find out he'd gone sneaking.

"Leo! Welcome home!" he called, barrelling into the other male's chest.

"Ooof!" Leo laughed and wrapped him in a bearhug. "Finally awake? Mm, and clean. Is that my sweater?"

Guang-Hong peeked up through his bangs. "Yes?"

Leo stepped back enough to get a look at him and turned red, scratching his cheek as he glanced away. "Um, maybe put some pants on?"

He couldn't help the smirk as he saw the flush. At least he wasn't the only one with an effect on the other. "Aww, why?"

"Cause you're making it kind of hard to keep my hands to myself," Leo murmured, staring at where the sweater ended.

"Just your hands?" Guang-Hong wasn't sure how he was being so cheeky, but Leo seemed to bring it out in him.

Leo stared at him and made a strangled groaning sound before stepping closer and Guang-Hong gasped as his back hit the wall.

"Kiss me?" he whispered, arching with a sigh as Leo's fingers slid into his hair. Yes, yes, _yes_. He curled his own fingers in Leo's shirt and moaned when their lips pressed together. Oh man, _finally_. He'd been dreaming of this for _weeks_ and this was so, so much better than dreams. Leo's lips were warm and a bit chapped and they tasted like cinnamon and oh _gods_. Leo's tongue tracing his lips sent shivers all the way to his toes and he arched up against him with a definitely _not_ mewling sound.

His fingers scrabbled for better purchase as he rocked his hips forward, parting his lips and suckling at Leo's tongue at it slid into his mouth.

Leo groaned and pressed flush against him, hands dragging down his back, fingertips digging into the backs of his thighs before sliding up to grip his ass.

Guang-Hong broke the kiss with a gasp. "Leo."

"Sorry. Too fast?"

He let out a breathless laugh, tangling his fingers in Leo's hair and nipping at his lips. "No. Well, kind of, but um... I like it. Could we... do more?"

"Anything." Leo inched his fingers up under the sweater. "How far are you okay with?"

"Um... I uh been thinking... all the way?" He grinned as Leo moaned and pressed his face into his neck, shivering at the tickle of hot breath. He squirmed and scritched at Leo's scalp. "I'm rested, fed, and showered. No better time, right?"

Leo kissed his neck before pulling away, taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom. "Lie down, my little minx."

Guang-Hong flushed to his ears at hearing Leo say that out loud. And his _voice_ , the way it went all soft and commanding, ignited something inside him. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out on his back as Leo pulled lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. Oh man, oh man, this was real, he finally had Leo next to him and they were going to have _sex._

Leo kicked his shoes off before climbing onto the bed, on _top of him_ , and leaning down for another kiss. It was slow and deep and lit a fire in his belly and groin. It made his skin burn with the heat, until he was squirming and _not_ making soft desperate sounds in the back of his throat.

He gasped as Leo's hands pushed the sweater up and off, shuddering at the cool caress of air.

"Such a sexy little minx," Leo murmured, kissing at his neck and throat, the teasing scrape of teeth earning a sharp gasp. "Can I mark you?"

Mark him? Like a _hickey?_ Somehow that idea made him hot all over again and he nodded eagerly. "Yes, anywhere. Everywhere." He yelped as Leo tugged his head back by his hair, breath catching in his throat as he _bit_ _his neck_. He whimpered and dug his blunt nails into Leo's shoulders, the pain somehow better than the pleasure. "Oh gods."

His eyes rolled back as Leo licked and sucked until the spot was surely bruised. It felt _good_ , and when he moved to do it again to his other shoulder, the pleasure spiked so intensely he found himself gasping and shuddering through an orgasm.

Guang-Hong whimpered and buried his face in his arms as he realised what just happened. How was that even _possible?_ He was still in his _underwear_. "I'm sorry," he gasped, curling his hands into fists to keep from sobbing.

" _Fuck,_ that was hot." Leo groaned from somewhere near Guang-Hong's chest, fingers stroking against his hips in an oddly soothing way. "You okay? I didn't think it'd be that intense for you."

Guang-Hong shivered and peeked through his fingers. "You're not mad?"

Leo glanced up at him, shaking his head as he reached to tug Guang-Hong's arms away. "Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I- I _came_ and you didn't."

"Don't be silly." Leo kissed along his jawline until he reached an ear and sucked on the lobe. "It was hot. You came untouched, I've never seen that happen." He pulled back with a smirk. "Guess I'm just that good," he said with a wink, laughing when Guang-Hong punched his arm. "So do you want to stop, or... we can see about getting you off again."

Guang-Hong stared at Leo in shock, unsure how he'd just calmed him down. He was still embarrassed as fuck, but _Leo_ had said it was hot, and somehow that was all that mattered. He licked his lips and nodded, reaching up to tug at Leo's shirt. "I'm the only one naked."

Leo grinned and sat back, tugging his shirt off and throwing it to the floor, and _oh man_ did he have a nice chest. He lifted up and shimmied out of his jeans, and then they were both in only their underwear and socks.

He pressed his palms against the muscled thighs, sliding them up the strong stomach and hard chest with a soft moan. _So_ much better than his dreams. He tipped his head back to meet Leo's lips, dragging his nails against the heated flesh and catching the hard nub of his nipples.

Leo grunted, grinding his hips down as he bit at Guang-Hong's lip.

The soft growl when he scraped them again sent a thrill down his spine, and he wasn't surprised when Leo fisted a hand in his hair and forced his head back. Teeth bit into his flesh again, harder than before, moving across his chest this time. His dick was valiantly trying yet failing to rise to the occasion just yet, and when a hot, wet tongue circled his nipple, tingles shot down to his toes, pooling low in his stomach and staying there. The teeth made it worse, his body over-sensitized, the pleasure and pain feeding into each other, building until he was overwhelmed and sobbing with it.

Leo pulled away, fingers stroking his hair. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't think…"

"Don't stop." He gripped Leo's shoulders, blinking away the tears and taking a shuddering breath.

"Guang-"

" _Please_." He couldn't stop like this. He wanted Leo to feel good too.

Leo stroked his sides and pressed soft kisses up his chest and neck with quiet shushing sounds that made him whimper. "Breathe, my little minx. I won't stop, so long as you breathe, 'kay?"

Guang-Hong shuddered and coughed on a deep breath. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even handle a little making out? Somehow he started breathing easier, relaxing beneath the gentle fingers and kisses.

"That's better. Such a good little minx." Leo's voice had that soft, in-control tone again that made Guang-Hong go limp. "Do you want to stop?"

Guang-Hong couldn't stop the soft whine and shook his head. "I'm okay. I... I can go again soon."

Leo looked like he didn't believe that, but he didn't pull away. "Alright," he said instead, stretching out beside Guang-Hong and tugging him close until they were almost chest to chest.

Guang-Hong's fingers curled loosely against Leo's chest, closing his eyes with a sigh as Leo stroked his hair. Tension melted out of him as the fingers massaged up and down his spine, until he started to have the distinct impression Leo wasn't going to continue after all. "Sorry I'm not better at this."

"Don't."

The sharp note to Leo's voice had Guang-Hong looking up in surprise. It was followed by a pinch to his ass and he yelped, flushing as he tried to decide if he was more embarrassed or irritated enough to punch Leo. When he _smirked_ and then looked a bit deflated, he realized he hadn't been the only one who'd been tense.

"I'm not mad or disappointed, minx. I want to have sex, too, but not if you're forcing yourself."

He flushed again and buried his face in Leo's chest with a groan. "It... just felt really intense. Is that normal?"

"For some yeah. Was it bad?"

Guang-Hong shook his head fast enough he felt dizzy. "No way!"

Leo laughed and tightened his arm around Guang-Hong's lower back. "Okay. So biting can make you come untouched, and your nipples are sensitive as fuck. Should we see what else we can learn?"

"Leo!" Guang-Hong did give in to the urge to punch him then. "You're such a jerk," he moaned. "But yes," he added softly, burying his red face into Leo's chest again.

"Can I move lower?" Leo asked in that _voice_ again, hooking a finger in Guang-Hong's underwear. "Feels like you started to get it up again," he added, lips brushing against Guang-Hong's ear and sending tingles down his spine.

He nodded, breath hitching as Leo tugged his underwear down, fingers and palms stroking at his ass and thighs. It was only when he felt a hot mouth on his chest he realized Leo was moving down his body, rolling to his back and watching with wide eyes as Leo stripped him completely. "Oh gods," he moaned, flush creeping into his chest as Leo nudged his knees apart and started kissing his thighs.

He grabbed a pillow to pull over his face, hearing Leo's chuckle and wanting to punch him for it. At least until he _bit_ his thigh and he yelped into the pillow, hips jerking as arousal shot through him again. His entire body arched as something hot and wet and most definitely _couldn't be Leo's mouth_ teased him _down there_. It was followed by something harder and just as slick, rubbing against his hole as he moaned.

"Guang-Hong."

He whimpered as his pillow tried to escape, losing his grip and panting for air as it was pulled away.

"Don't suffocate yourself, I don't have experience with breathplay."

He didn't know what Leo was talking about, but air was good. He risked a glance at Leo and bit his lip against another groan at the sight of the large bulge between his legs.

"I'm going to put a finger in now, okay?"

"Okay." He gripped the covers and keened as he felt the intrusion. Oh man, oh gods, that felt weird and good and _amazing_. Pleasure suffused his limbs and he found himself relaxing as he heard Leo murmuring soft praises, calling him a good little minx. A second finger had him whimpering; the third had him begging to have _Leo_ there instead.

He glanced down with a whine as Leo pulled away, licking his lips as he saw the condom and watching Leo put it on. His eyes widened as Leo guided his left leg up over his shoulder and leaned forward, his hips lifting off the bed. "Leo," he moaned, and then he was there, lips on his, and he buried his fingers in the soft hair as he was filled way more than before.

He'd never been more thankful for his flexibility until now, with Leo's tongue doing wonderful things to his mouth and his dick doing even more wonderful things to his ass, his leg trapped between them and exposing him completely.

He pulled away with a gasp as Leo hit a spot that sent an intense pulse of pleasure through him, screaming as he did it again. His fingers clenched in Leo's hair, his body twisting and shaking with pleasure.

"So good, you're so good, beautiful minx," Leo groaned, teeth finding Guang-Hong's chest again as he moved faster and harder.

Guang-Hong wasn't a screamer, except for during sex, apparently. Once he started, he couldn't stop, each thrust better than the last, and when Leo's teeth sank into a nipple again, he was gone. His entire body went tight, clenching around Leo as he came harder than he ever had before, a sighing moan escaping as he felt Leo shudder through his own orgasm.

He wrapped his arms around Leo and refused to let go, mewling softly when Leo shifted enough to free his leg. He curled around Leo, burying his face in his neck as he trembled through the aftershocks. It wasn't until he hiccuped that he realized he was crying, and how _mortifying_ was that?

"Did I hurt you?" Leo asked, voice soft as he rubbed Guang-Hong's back.

He shook his head and tried to press closer, sighing in relief when Leo held him tighter. The tremors and zings of pleasure faded as his breathing steadied, moaning as his limbs started feeling heavy.

"Shh, just rest, my beautiful minx. I'll have dinner ready when you wake up."

He grunted softly in protest; he'd slept all day, he didn't need sleep, but his eyes were heavy and the thought of moving was too much. He drifted to sleep to Leo's fingers stroking his cooling skin and warm breaths in his hair.

The savory scent of herbs and meat woke him when the sun was already sinking below the horizon, throwing deep pink light into the room. He sat up with a groan, wincing at the pain in his back before turning red at the memory. Oh gods... He'd come twice and then he'd passed out?! He buried his face in his hands before perking up when he heard what sounded like Leo singing.

Leo's sweater was laid out on the bed with a bottle of water. He snatched the water and drained it, more parched than he realized, swiping at what spilled over his chin before eyeing the sweater. He smiled as he pulled it on, snagging a clean pair of underwear before venturing to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner and grinned as he saw a shirtless Leo, sweats slung low over his hips, singing into a wooden spoon. He must have laughed louder than he thought, because Leo spun around with a yelp, cheeks pink.

"Hey."

"Hey." Guang-Hong bit his lip, pushing away from the wall before things could get anymore awkward and moving to wrap his arms around Leo. He smelled just as good as before, maybe better, but that could have been the smell of food.

"You feeling okay?" Leo asked, pulling him close and shuffling them to the stove so he could stir what looked like green beans.

"Mm, sore. But good. Neck aches, but not as much as my ass."

Leo chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Sorry, I got carried away. Dinner's ready if you're hungry."

" _Starving_." He leaned in to kiss Leo's cheek. "I just need to... yeah…" He flushed and hurried to the bathroom so he could clean up a bit, blinking as he caught sight of a red spot beneath the sweater collar. He tugged it down, staring at the large red mark. _Marks_. There were a dozen of them, all over his neck and chest. Oh gods.

"LEO! OH MY GOD I CAN'T GO OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS!"

He moaned and covered his face with his hands as he heard Leo cackling. Leo was going to be the _death of him._

Really... he could think of worse ways to go though.


End file.
